The 68th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons *Sonic The Hedgehog (SEGA of America) - 2nd time *Quik Bunny (Nestle Beverage Company) ''- 7th time *Beethoven the Dog ''(Universal Studios) - 2nd time *Snoopy and Woodstock (United Media) - 7th time *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) - 8th time *Bart Simpson (Fox, Inc.) - 5th time *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) (Retired) - 6th and last time *Big Bird (Children's Television Workshop) - 7th time *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) ''- 9th time *Barney the Dinosaur (The Lyon's Group) ''- 1st time' *The Pink Panther ''(Metro Goldwyn Mayer) ''- 7th time *Izzy ''(Atlanta Committee for the Olympic Games) ''- 2nd time *'The Cat in the Hat ''(Random House Children's Publishing) ''(to promote In Search of Dr. Seuss) - 1st time' *Woody Woodpecker '(Universal Studios) (to pay tribute to Walter Lantz) - 13th time *Snuggle Bear (Lever Brothers Company) (Retired) - 8th and last time *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) ''- 5th time Novelty Balloons * Ice Cream Cone ''(Macy's) ''- 8th time * Macy's White Stars (Green text) ''(Macy's) ''- 9th time * Pumpkins ''(Macy's) ''- 3rd time * Wiggle Worm ''(Macy's) ''- 2nd time * Snowstars ''(Macy's) ''- 7th time * Circus Ball and Flower Ball ''(Macy's) ''- 10th time * '''Cloe the Holiday Clown ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time * ABC Bouncing Balls ''(Children's Television Workshop) ''- 7th time * Macy's White Stars (Red text) ''(Macy's) ''- 9th time * Baseball, Basketball and Football ''(Macy's) ''- 4th time * Poinsettias ''(Macy's) ''- 7th time Falloons * Humpty Dumpty ''(Macy's) ''- 4th time * Sea Venture (Macy's) - 1st time * Elf in the Box '(Macy's) (Removed from Parade, Retired) - 2nd and last time * Little Drummer Boy (Macy's) (Retired) - 2nd and last time Floats * Statue of Liberty (GMC Trucks) * Native Spirit (Macy's) * Tom Turkey (Butterball Turkey Company) * Mother Duck (Macy's) *Horse Carriage (Henson Associates) * The Swan Princess (Nest Entertainment, To Promote The Swan Princess) * Dragon Tales (Macy's) * Mike Miller Stars on Parade * Sesame Street Reading and Writing (Applause, Inc.) * American Movie Classics * Hollywood Express Train (American Movie Classics) * Western Village * Big Apple (New York Daily News) * Flights of Fancy (Continental Airlines) * Cornucopia * Dunkin Donuts Holiday Sweets * Circus Wagon * Home for the Holidays (Wendy's) * Santa's Sleigh (Macy's) Performers/Celebrities *Kenny G *Lamb Chop, Charlie the Horse, and Sheri Lewis *Nick Clooney *Natalie Cole *The Stars of Sesame Street *Judy Collins *Bob Dorian *Joely Fisher *Ricky Paull Goldin *Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy *Tricia Leigh Fisher *Sam Harris *Bob Hope and Dolores Hope *Dorothy Lamour *The Lawrence Brothers *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the Kids *The Cast of The Swan Princess *Megan Mullally *Rosie O'Donnell *Connie Stevens *Spider-Man *The Radio City Rockeetes *Liz Torres *Heather Whiterstone *Susan Wood *The Cast of WWE World Wrestling Ever *Special Tribute to Elvis Presley Performer Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *Universal Cheerleaders Association Marching Bands *East Coweta High School Marching Band *Deer Valley High School Marching Band *Defiance High School Marching Band *Port Charlotte High School Marching Band *Lincoln High School Marching Band *Summer Music All Star Drum and Bugle Corps *Wyoming High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Summerville High School Marching Band *Atlanta Olympic Marching Band *Bergenfield High School Marching Band *Opelika High School Spirit of the South Marching Band *Madisonville High School Marching BandCategory:Lineups Category:1990s Parades